Spring
by yeorojwo
Summary: Hanya tentang Park Jihoon yang selalu mencari inspirasi dibawah pohon sakura dan Bae Jinyoung yang jatuh cinta di musim semi. [Winkdeep]
1. Chapter 1

Bae Jinyoung, 15 Years old

Bae Jinyoung baru berusia 15 tahun saat ia pertama kali jatuh cinta. Tidak ada bunyi lonceng gereja, kicau burung atau pun hal spesial lainnya, biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial.

Ah, maaf, tentu saja ada sesuatu yang spesial saat Jinyoung jatuh cinta pertama kalinya, dan itu adalah anak laki-laki manis yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura di taman dekat rumah Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

Bae Jinyoung bukanlah anak yang terlalu sering jalan keluar rumah. Ia lebih suka berada dirumah, bermain piano atau membaca buku. Jinyoung juga sedikit berbeda dari anak lain seusianya, saat anak-anak seusianya sibuk bermain dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya, Jinyoung harus rela belajar lebih. Walaupun ia _homeschooling_ bukan berarti itu membuatnya menjadi lebih santai.

Menjadi satu-satunya penerus perusahaan keluarga Bae merupakan hal yang berat. Setiap hari Jinyoung harus belajar banyak, mulai dari pelajaran sekolah biasa, musik, sampai etika. Namun Jinyoung tidak pernah mengeluh, dia sudah dididik untuk menjadi pribadi yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab sejak kecil.

Walaupun terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya dan serba ada, Jinyoung tidak pernah bersikap manja seperti Guanlin, anak dari tuan Lai teman ayahnya. Ayah Jinyoung bahkan sering dibuat kagum oleh sikap dewasa anaknya.

Ayah Jinyoung memang menginginkan Jinyoung menjadi pria terdidik dan sopan, namun dia tidak mengekang Jinyoung untuk terus belajar atau memaksanya untuk mejadi lelaki yang terlalu serius. Dia pernah menanyai Jinyoung jika anak semata wayangnya itu menginginkan sesuatu dan ia terkejut mendengar jawaban Jinyoung saat itu.

"Jinyoungi, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Seperti handphone baru misalnya? Ayah akan kabulkan apapun permintaanmu!"

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum, ia mengangguk kemudian menoleh kearah ayahnya, menghentikan permainan pianonya.

"Ya, aku ingin ayah meluangkan waktu ayah dan jalan-jalan denganku, sebentar saja 15 menit pun sudah cukup."

Ayah Jinyoung tersenyum lembut mengusak rambut putranya, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jinyoung selalu berpikiran berbeda dari anak seusianya. Adik tuan Bae, ibunya Daehwi, sepupu Jinyoung bercerita kalau Daehwi minta dibelikan 10 pasang sepatu bermerk yang harganya sangat fantastis saat ia berkata seperti itu pada Daehwi, Namun Jinyoung malah lebih memilih menghabiskan 15 menit bersama ayahnya daripada meminta seluruh dunia.

"Ayah bahkan tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang ayah perbuat di masa lalu yang membuat ayah mendapat anak sebaik dirimu Jinyoung-ah"

.

.

.

Saat musim semi, Jinyoung tidak pernah melewatkan acara jalan-jalan bersama kedua orangtuanya di taman dekat rumahnya. Usianya sudah 15 tahun, namun berjalan-jalan di taman sambil menggandeng tangan ibu dan ayahnya tetaplah merupakan hal spesial baginya mengingat bagaimana sibuknya mereka sehari-hari.

"Jinyoungi, bagaimana kalau kau belikan ibu dan ayah kopi hangat dan biarkan kami berduaan disini sebentar?" Jinyoung memasang wajah merajuknya, namun kemudian ia tertawa bersama kedua orang tuanya dan pergi untuk membeli minuman di café dekat taman itu, membiarkan orangtuanya memiliki waktu mereka sebentar.

Jinyoung kambali dengan dua cangkir kertas berisi kopi hangat, ia sengaja mengambil rute memutari taman tersebut, mengagumi bagaimana indahnya bunga sakura berjatuhan dan melihat-lihat sekelilingnya sampai sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang menarik perhatiannya.

Orang itu, mungkin seumuran dengannya, pikir Jinyoung. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Daehwi, kulitnya putih dengan sedikit rona pink di pipinya, bibirnya penuh dan berwarna merah, dia mungkin sedikit lebih pendek daripada Jinyoung.

Rambutnya kecoklatan, dan ia sedang menatap keatas sambil tersenyum, sepertinya ia menyukainya bagaimana bunga sakura menghujani wajah manisnya.

Jinyoung tanpa sadar menatapi anak itu, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, entah mengapa wajahnya terasa hangat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan Jinyoung sedikit panik karenanya. Jinyoung mengingat-ingat pelajaran biologinya mengenai tubuh manusia, namun seingatnya Seungwan-noona –Guru biologinya— tidak pernah mengajarinya apa penyebab jantung yang berdetak terlalu kencang secara tiba-tiba.

Namun kemudian Jinyoung teringat sesuatu yang dikatakan Minhyun minggu lalu di sesi pelajaran seninya dan hal itu membuatnya meneguk ludahnya kasar.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _It was you, I fell in love with first." Jinyoung tersenyum senang mendengarkan puisi yang dibacakan Minhyun, guru seninya._

 _Hari ini Minhyun membacakan sebuah puisi modern berjudul 'First Love' karangan Lang Leav, ia yakin Jinyoung pasti menyukainya, Minhyun bisa dibilang guru yang paling dekat dengan Jinyoung. Minhyun selalu memperhatikan bagaimana mata Jinyoung akan berbinar saat mendengar kata-kata yang disusun dengan rapih dan indah. Dia juga tahu kalau Jinyoung belakangan membaca beberapa novel dengan genre romantis dan penasaran tentang cinta._

 _"_ _Hyung, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Minhyun tersenyum, sedikit gemas dengan anak berusia 15 tahun ini, tertutup dari dunia luar dan hanya bicara dengan para tutor ataupun sepupunya tentu saja membuatnya jadi sedikit asing dengan perasaan cinta._

 _"_ _Tentu saja"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta"_

 _Minhyun mencubit pipi Jinyoung gemas, sedikit berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anak polos didepannya._

 _"_ _Rasanya menyenangkan Jinyoung-ah. Saat pertama kali jatuh cinta, jantungmu akan berdebar kencang dan rasa hangat yang nyaman akan mendatangi mu dan rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutmu."_

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung kembali setelah cukup lama memandangi pria manis itu, pipinya masih merona hingga telinganya dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya, ia menyerahkan kopinya kepada ibu dan ayahnya dan ikut duduk di bangku taman.

"Sayang, pipimu merah, apa kau sakit?" Ibunya sedikit cemas melihat wajah Jinyoung sekarang. Jinyoung hanya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar yang akan membuat siapa saja gemas dengannya.

"Ayah, ibu, boleh tidak kalau aku suka dengan anak laki-laki?" Ayah dan ibunya hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau Daehwi sih tidak boleh" Ibunya tersenyum jenaka, Jinyoung mendengus.

"Bukan ibu! Daehwi terlalu genit. Lagian dia sepupuku."

"Jadi siapa yang mencuri hati anak ayah? Asalkan orangnya baik-baik ayah perbolehkan" Ayah Jinyoung mulai tertarik. Ia memang tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh menyukai sesama jenis bukanlah hal yang asing lagi sekarang.

"aku juga tidak tahu dia siapa, tapi dia sangat manis, kulitnya putih, dan terlihat sangat menawan diantara bunga sakura yang berguguran" Ibunya berusaha untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jinyoung saat itu. Mata Jinyoung yang berbinar-binar ditambah senyumannya yang terlewat lebar itu membuatnya terlihat cukup menggemaskan.

"Ah, anak ayah sudah besar. Kenapa tidak diajak berkenalan Jinyoung-ah?"

Jinyoung menggeleng dan mendengus sedikit kesal. "Tidak, habisnya aku gemetaran dan jantungku seperti mau pecah padahal baru satu langkah mendekatinya, kan tidak lucu kalau aku mati."

Ayah dan Ibu Jinyoung tertawa lepas mendengarnya dan dibalas dengan rutukan kesal oleh Jinyoung.

 **End or TBC?**

a.n :

males buat nyariin typo yang pastinya bertebaran. Mungkin baejinnya terlalu cute yah, eh tapi kan dia emang cute. Tapi tenang aja, se cute cutenya baejin, tetep lebih uke-an jihoon

Sebenernya idenya dateng karena akhirnya winkdeep kembali ke peredaran(?) setelah kemarin aku disiksa sama panwink dan deephwi. Ga like aku tuh kalo bukan winkdeep : ((((

Mungkin gabakal terlalu banyak konflik di ff ini, tapi mungkin untuk chapt ganjil bakal mengenai Jinyoung POV dan chapt genap dari Jihoon POV. Dan mungkin nanti bakal ada rated things di tengah-tengah.

Semoga ada yang baca dah, rnr nya yah


	2. Park Jihoon, 16

Park Jihoon, 16 years old

Park Jihoon. Nama itu akan membuat hampir seisi sekolah menjerit. Anak laki-laki berparas tampan sekaligus manis yang mempunyai talenta dalam menari dan menyanyi. Jihoon sering mendapat ajakan berkencan dari kakak kelasnya, namun ia selalu menolaknya karena 1 alasan.

Alasan yang kalau kata Daehwi itu bodoh. Bodoh sih memang, tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Toh, itu juga salah Daehwi karena terlalu cerewet.

Jihoon jatuh cinta pada Bae Jinyoung, sepupu Daehwi yang Jihoon bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Bisa dibilang Jihoon bodoh, tapi dia benar-benar menyukai Bae Jinyoung. Salahkan Daehwi, salah Daehwi pokoknya.

Salah Daehwi yang menceritakan padanya kalau sepupunya memilih jalan dengan orang tuanya ketimbang menghamburkan uang.

Salah Daehwi menceritakan kalau sepupunya itu suka membaca novel klasik.

Salah Daehwi yang menceritakan kalau sepupunya bisa bermain biola, piano dan gitar.

Salah Daehwi menceritakan kalau sepupunya itu rela keluar dari mobilnya dan hujan-hujanan hanya karena tidak sengaja melihat seekor anak kucing ketakutan dan membawanya pulang.

Dan yang paling penting, salahkan Daehwi yang menunjukkan video Jinyoung sedang bermain piano selagi menyanyikan lagu Beautiful milik Baekhyun padanya.

Jihoon awalnya tidak tertarik dengan Daehwi dan complexnya terhadap sepupunya itu, tapi lama-kelamaan Jihoon jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki yang terkesan sangat gentle dan dewasa itu. Awalnya hanya kagum dengan sikap dewasa Jinyoung yang hanya ia dengar dari Daehwi, namun mendengar suara Jinyoung saat menyanyi, bagaimana wajah kecil nan tegas itu serius bermain piano membuatnya luluh lantak dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan laki-laki itu dari kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon ingin menjadi penyanyi. Ia ikut les piano dan selalu melatih suaranya, berusaha mencapai nada-nada yang lebih tinggi lagi. Orangtua Jihoon juga tidak masalah dengan cita-cita Jihoon. Mereka tahu bagaimana indahnya suara Jihoon dan bagaimana bakat anak itu dalam music, mereka tidak bisa mengabaikannya.

Jihoon sekarang merupakan trainee di salah satu perusahaan industri musik yang cukup ternama di Korea. Banyak arti dan penyanyi terkenal yang juga berada dibawah perusahaan music itu. Dia merupakan salah satu trainee paling menjanjikan kalau kata pelatihnya, ia bahkan sudah bertemu dengan CEO perusahaan itu dan mendapat pujian dari beliau, dia dijanjikan akan debut saat usianya paling tidak 18 tahun.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan tuan Park, aku tidak mau dituduh mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur" itulah kata CEO nya waktu itu

Satu hal lagi tentang Jihoon, dia sangat suka bunga sakura. Jihoon sudah membuat banyak lirik lagu, terutama saat musim semi disaat bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indah. Bunga Sakura merupakan sumber inspirasinya.

Seperti sekarang ia sedang berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon sakura yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempat yang ramai, tempat kesukaannya, kepalanya menegadah, menikmati bagaimana kelopak berwarna pink muda itu menyentuh wajahnya. Tersenyum saat ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan wajah Jinyoung yang belakangan selalu terbayang-banyak di kepalanya. Pipinya memerah dan sedikit berdebar hanya dengan memikirkan lelaki itu.

"어디선가 언젠가 너를 만나 사랑하다"

 _Somewhere, Someday, I meet you and I fell in love._

Jihoon mengeluarkan suara lembutnya dan menyanyikan melodi yang muncul di kepalanya. Membayangkan wajah Jinyoung membuatnya lebih mudah terinspirasi. Ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya sejenak, mengulang-ulangnya sampai ia hafal dengan melodi itu dan mengingatkan dirinya untuk mencatat lagu itu.

Jihoon menyukai suasana damainya sampai sebuah suara mengganggunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang sedikit berlari sambil membawa 2 cangkir kopi. Jihoon hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Mengganggu saja, mending kalau diganggu Bae Jinyoung." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, kata Daehwi kau suka sama seseorang, benar ya?" Hyungseob, Jihoon, Woojin, Guanlin dan Haknyeon berhenti makan mendengar pertanyaan Euiwoong barusan.

"Benarkah?" Guanlin bertanya tidak percaya, padahal sebenarnya dia sedang berusaha mendekati Jihoon, tapi kalau Jihoon sudah sama orang lain dia mungkin mundur saja.

Woojin yang tahu perasaan Guanlin sedikit menahan tawanya. "Siapa orang itu, Jihoon-ah? Aku ya? Maaf aku suka sama Hyungseob."

Jihoon menendang kaki Woojin dari bawah meja, Hyungseob hanya tersenyum malu mendengar pernyataan gamblang dari Woojin.

"hmm….seseorang, dia tidak sekolah disini." Jihoon mengumpati Daehwi dalam hatinya. Si centil satu itu selalu saja bergosip. Awas saja, kalau dia ketemu Samuel – cowok yang disukai Daehwi— dia akan menunjukkan foto Daehwi yang paling jelek.

"Jihoon suka sama sepupuku!" Daehwi yang datang entah dari mana langsung menyela, tersenyum lebar, tidak tahu kalau Jihoon sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya karena dia seenaknya membeberkan rahasianya itu.

"Jihoon, aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka yang genit genit…" Guanlin sedikit bingung karena Jihoon sepertinya menyukai orang yang jele–mirip Daehwi

Jihoon hampir tersedak mendengarnya. "Heh, dia memang sepupu Daehwi, tapi dia itu sangat gentle, pintar main piano, tampan, wajahnya aduh kecil seka…." Jihoon terdiam sejenak karena tatapan teman-temannya termasuk Daehwi. "…li"

Jihoon tidak pernah mau mengakui kalau dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Jinyoung, alasannya karena mereka belum pernah bertemu, tapi Daehwi yakin Jihoon menyukai Jinyoung. Mata Jihoon selalu berkilat senang setiap ia menceritakan tentang Jinyoung padanya, Jihoon juga semakin sering menanyai tentang Jinyoung.

Ada niat dalam hati Daehwi untuk mengenalkan mereka berdua, namun Jihoon menolak dan Jinyoung juga harus fokus belajar, jadi ia urungkan niat itu.

"Maksudku yah….dia sedikit mempesona." Jihoon kembali makan, pipinya sedikit merah namun berusaha bertingkah sebiasa mungkin.

Guanlin yang melihatnya sedikit kehilangan moodnya, dia berpura-pura ikut menertawai Jihoon namun dalam hatinya ia sudah benar-benar kesal.

 _Bukankah sepupunya Daehwi itu si anak sok keren yang selalu ayah banding-bandingkan denganku?_

 **TBC**

* * *

Gimana? Mayan ga? Aku minta maaf karena dimana-mana Guanlin selalu jadi pho hadeuh. Masih galau daku ini si guanlin mau dijadiin pho apa engga ya

Maaf ya kalo daehwi jadi genit genit gitu, tapi kan dia memang genit banget =( apalagi sama baejin, gk like aku. Tp dia ttep cute cute gimana gitu, mending genitin aku aja(?)

Rnr ya

btw itu yang dinyanyiin Jihoon Lagunya Sung Sikyung, judulnya Somewhere, Someday. OST drama gitu aku lupa drama apa.

dan kalian juga harus dengerin lagu Beautiful - Baekhyun yang OST Exo Next door itu. bagus banget sumpah


	3. Bae Jinyoung, Lesson

Bae Jinyoung, Lessons

Ini sudah memasuki minggu terakhir Musim semi, dan semakin hari Jinyoung semakin jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki manis yang ia lihat tempo hari.

Dia bahkan dengan bangganya memamerkan tentang laki-laki itu kepada Daehwi membuat Daehwi penasaran lantaran kebodohan Bae Jinyoung yang tidak berani mendekati si manis yang katanya memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang Daehwi pakai.

Setiap hari seusai sesi belajarnya, Jinyoung akan menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke taman lagi dan memandangi lelaki manis itu.

Di bawah pohon yang sama

Senyum yang sama

dan

Suara merdunya yang membuat Jinyoung semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Jinyoung memang sangat suka dengan seni, saat ia pertama mendengar anak itu melantunkan nada-nada yang indah dari bibir mungilnya, Jinyoung benar-benar mati kebingungan dibuatnya.

Jinyoung menyukainya, namun Jinyoung tidak tahu menyukai seseorang itu akan membuatnya sedikit gila.

Saat pertama ia mendengar suara indah laki-laki itu, Jantungnya bertalu-talu seolah memberontak ingin keluar, perutnya tergelitik dan dalam dirinya ada dorongan untuk mendekati si manis dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Jinyoung bingung. Ada apa dengannya? kenapa ia terus saja tersenyum dan memimpikan si pemuda manis?

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Seungwoo, tutor Fisikanya sadar belakangan Jinyoung jadi lebih ceria. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar dan hanya menunjukkan senyum kecil terlihat jadi lebih ceria, dia menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan lebih cepat. Padahal biasanya ia sangat malas untuk belajar Fisika.

"tidak kenapa-napa" Balas Jinyoung cepat. Namut raut wajahnya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya.

Seungwoo tersenyum gemas, ia mengoreksi jawaban milik Jinyoung dan memberi angka 100 pada lembar itu, menepuk kepala Jinyoung lembut.

"Kau luar biasa Jinyoung-ah, ini benar semua, di usia mu bahkan aku belum bisa mengerjakan satupun soal ini"

"kau ini, sudah tampan, kaya, baik, masih muda, pintar, mana masa depanmu sudah terjamin lagi, beruntung sekali, rasanya kalau bisa aku ingin menikahi Jinyoungi saja." Jinyoung tertawa mendengar ocehan tutor Fisikanya.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku tidak berminat sama hyung. Kalau Minhyun-hyung mungkin aku mau." Seungwoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dasar, jadi kau kenapa terlihat ceria sekali belakangan ini?" Seungwoo kembali mengintrogasinya

"hmm... Apa Seungwoo-hyung pernah jatuh cinta?" Jinyoung balik bertanya.

Seungwoo tersenyum jahil. Ia paham sepertinya muridnya ini sedang menyukai seseorang. "ahh Jinyoungi ku ternyata jatuh cinta. Sama siapa? Aduh kan aku cemburu~" Canda Seungwoo yang hanya dibalas dengusan malas Jinyoung.

"iih hyung, hyung kan sudah tua! Jinyoung mana mauu" Seungwoo tertawa mendengar ocehan muridnya yang lebih muda 12 tahun itu.

"jadi, apa Seungwoo-hyung pernah jatuh cinta?" Senyum Seungwoo sedikit luntur mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia jadi teringat lelaki berambut _peach_ yang entah bagaimana kabarnya di Canada sana.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku berharap aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta." ia tersenyun sedih, Jinyoung sedikit bingung dibuatnya.

"Kenapa?"

Seungwoo menggeleng, masih tersenyum. "Kau tahu Jinyoung-ah, Cinta itu memang menyenangkan, tapi ada saatnya itu akan terasa sakit juga, jadi kau harus hati-hati oke?"

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung sudah selesai dengan seluruh pelajarannya hari ini. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan di taman seperti biasanya, Ingin melihat bunga Sakura dan pria manis yang terus-terusan mengganggu pikirannya.

Dan disana ia berdiri, selang 3 pohon dibelakang pria itu, menatapnya dengan penuh damba, mendengarkan nyanyiannya yang samar-samar.

"Hoonie." Jinyoung menoleh ke asal suara itu. dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki tinggi mendatangi malaikatnya. Hatinya sedikit panas melihat laki-laki itu memegang tangan orang yang disukainya.

"Ada apa?" orang yang di panggil Hoonie tadi masih asyik melihat bunga-bunga sakura, tidak berusaha melepaskan gandengan di tangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku." Jinyoung ingin rasanya berlari kearah mereka dan memisahkan mereka berdua, namun langkahnya terhenti seketika saat lelaki yang lebih tinggi menarik malaikatnya dan mencium bibirnya.

Dunia Jinyoung rasanya berhenti berputar. Usianya masih 15 tahun, ia tidak punya teman dekat dan ia baru saja mengetahui rasanya jatuh cinta hanya untuk terhempas dan jatuh berkeping-keping sekarang ini.

Seungwoo benar. Jatuh cinta tidak boleh pada orang yang salah

Jinyoung tidak ingin melihat kelanjutannya. Ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, ada setitik air mata disana. Jinyoung pernah berjanji pada ibunya dia tidak akan menangis lagi karena dia seorang pria, tapi untuk hari ini saja, ia janji, hari ini saja ia akan menangis.

.

.

.

"Bae Jinyoung, kalau kau cemberut terus wajah tampanmu akan menjadi jelek." Minhyun menegur Jinyoung yang sedari tadi terus-terusan cemberut.

"Kau kenapa?" Minhyun heran, tidak biasa Jinyoung seperti ini. Jinyoung tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaan sedihnya, Jinyoung selalu bersikap dewasa dan tenang biasanya.

"Hyung. Kemarin hyung bilang jatuh cinta itu menyenangkan, tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?" Minhyun tersenyum, ingin ia menertawai remaja itu tapi dia tidak mau memperparah moodnya.

"Kau tahu Jinyoung-ah, suatu saat, akan ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus, dan saat itulah kau baru boleh jatuh cinta. Kau tidak boleh jatuh kepada orang yang salah, kau harus menjaga perasaanmu dengan baik dan letakkan lah perasaanmu itu pada orang yang juga mencintaimu denga tulus." Jinyoung mengerenyit, berusaha memproses kata-kata Minhyun yang menurutnya cukup rumit.

"Jadi dari pada mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan menjadi milikku, sebaiknya aku mencintai orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus, begitukah?"

Minhyun mengangguk, Jinyoung kembali tersenyum, kemudian bertanya lagi. "apa hyung yakin akan ada seseorang yang mencintaiku nantinya?"

"Tentu, kau merupakan laki-laki yang luar biasa Jinyoung-ah, saat kau menyelesaikan semua pelajaranmu kau akan kuliah dan punya teman baru, dan aku yakin akan ada seseorang ah mungkin banyak orang yang menaruh hati mereka padamu nantinya."

Jinyoung mengangguk, ia selalu percaya perkataan Minhyun, ia juga harus belajar menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang.

"Sekarang berhenti bermalas-malasan agar kau bisa cepat-cepat kuliah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung bagaimana kabar si manis itu?" Daehwi bertanya pada Jinyoung saat mereka sedang main game bersama di rumah Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hanya membalasnya dengan gedikkan bahu, membuat Daehwi sedikit bingung karena biasanya Jinyoung menjadi sangat menggebu-gebu kalau sudah membicarakan soal orang yang disukainya itu.

"Aku sudah putuskan Daehwi, daripada mencintai orang yang belum tentu mencintaiku, aku akan menunggu orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku melebihi siapapun nantinya, dan aku berjanji akan membalas perasaan orang itu tidak peduli bagaimanapun rupa mereka asalkan mereka mencintaiku dengan tulus juga."

Dan Daehwi yakin, Jika ia menceritakan hal ini pada Jihoon, Jihoon akan jadi orang yang paling mencintai Bae Jinyoung.

 **TBC**

* * *

a.n :

ngetiknya di hp karena ide yang muncul dan maksa2 buat diketik, pasti typonya banyak bgt nih.

Sebenernya ya pas gua baca ulang ni ff gue rasanya mau jerit

BAEJIN GUA SUKA AMA LO, LO SUKA AMA GUA AJA SINI. *ditabok jihoon

btw menjawab review kemarin. iyanih, ini rate M, tapi nanti nanti dah kalo nungguin anu-anu(?), aku masih mau buat cerita mereka selama sekolah dulu baru nanti mungkin aku skip time nya.

klo rencana aku sih Jihoon sama Jinyoung masih lama ketemunya, jadi mungkin bakalan bosaaaan banget.

btw menurut kalian siapa lah itu yg cium cium jihoon? pukul dulu coba.


	4. Stolen Kisses

Jihoon sedang berdiri dibawah pohon sakura, kebiasaannya kalau sepulang sekolah.

Memikirkan kata kata indah yang akan ia tulis di secarik kertas nantinya. Untuk lagu di masa depannya kalau kata Jihoon.

"Hoonie." Jihoon menoleh, melihat Guanlin yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ya?" Guanlin menggigit bibirnya, Jihoon dapat melihat gerak-geriknya yang gugup, membuat Jihoon sedikit bingung.

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Guanlin memegang tangannya dan menyatakan perasaannya. Jihoon baru saja hendak menjawab pernyataan Guanlin tersebut namin kalah cepat dengan Guanlin yang seenaknya menariknya dan menciumnya di bibir.

Mata Jihoon membesar, mendorong dada Guanlin yang lebih tinggi darinya, mengelap bibirnya dengan kasar saat yang lebih tinggi melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Kau lancang, Lai Guanlin." Jihoon pergi setelah mendorong Guanlin di dadanya untuk menjauh.

Jihoon berjalan ke rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dia sayang pada Guanlin sebagai sahabatnya, namun ia tidak senang dengan kelancangan Guanlin tadi. Itu ciuman pertamanya dan bukan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Jihoon kemudian teringat dengan lelaki yang tidak mengenalnya, dia menaruh hatinya pada pria berwajah kecil dan memiliki suara cukup berat itu.

Bae Jinyoung

Hanya itu yang ia ketahui, ia menyukai suara Jinyoung dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan wajah tampan itu dari pikirannya.

ia berpikir, bagaimana kalau yang menciumnya tadi adalah Jinyoung?

Pipi Jihoon seketika memerah, membayangkannya saja membuatnya salah tingkah. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta sepertinya.

.

.  
.

Jihoon menggembungkan pipinya. musim semi telah usai, cuaca mulai panas dan ia tidak bisa melihat bunga sakura berjatuhan lagi.

"Kau tahu tidak Hoon, sebenarnya sepupuku menyukai seseorang." perkataan Daehwi barusan membuatnya serasa disambar petir.

"B-bukankah dia _homeschooling_?" Jihoon mulai berpikiran tidak tidak. apa mungkin Bae Jinyoung menyukai tutor _homeschool_ nya? Jadi Jinyoung suka yang jauh lebih tua ya?

Daehwi tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ekspresi Jihoon yang menurutnya lucu sekarang ini.

"Iya, kemarin dia melihat seseorang dari sekolah kita didekat rumahnya, dan dia terpesona karena anak itu." Jihoon rasanya ingin menangis. Pasti orang itu sangat cantik pikirnya

"Tapi sepertinya orang itu punya pacar. Soalnya Jinyoung sepertinya menyerah untuk mendapatkannya."

"huh? kenapa begitu?"

"soalnya ya, kemarin aku tanya bagaimana kabarnya dengan orang itu. kau tahu jawabannya apa?" Jihoon menggeleng, penasaran bagaimana jawaban pangerannya itu.

" dia bilang, dari pada mencintai orang yang tidak bisa digapai, dia lebih baik mencintai orang yang juga mencintainya lebih dari apapun."

Dan Jihoon berjanji, dia akan selalu menyukai Bae Jinyoung dan menjadikannya nomor satu dihatinya. Apapun itu, walaupun hanya sepercik kemungkinan saja, tapi jika Jinyoung memang akan membalas perasaan orang yang mencintainya, maka Jihoon akan menjadi orang itu. Jihoon akan menjadi orang yang paling mencintai Bae Jinyoung. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.  
.

"Maaf Guanlin-ah, tapi kita berteman saja ya? Aku sudah punya orang yang kusuka"

Guanlin tersenyum, ada perasaan ingin marah mengetahui bahwa Jihoon menyukai Bae Jinyoung. Anak teman ayahnya yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya. Namun setelah mendengar cerita Daehwi mengenai Jinyoung, Guanlin jadi sedikit luluh, cerita Daehwi mengenai Bae Jinyoung membuatnya sedikit tertarik pada lelaki itu.

"Aku bisa mengerti, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kita jadi rival ya." Jihoon mengerjap bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu Jihoon, Kau itu menarik, tapi kurasa Bae Jinyoung lebih menarik." Jihoon terkejut. Matanya membelalak kemudian menendang kaki Guanlin yang hendak berjalan meninggalkannya.

"YAK LAI GUANLIN, AKU SUKA SAMA DIA DULUAN, DASAR GENIT" Guanlin hanya tertawa lepas mendengar teriakkan Jihoon barusan.

Mungkin kalau Jinyoung masuk ke sekolah mereka, dia akan langsung jadi idola sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"My heart melts at your smile, When our eyes meet, My heart pounds"

Suara Jihoon mengalun lembut menyanyikan lagu itu. Hari ini hari evaluasi trainingnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikan Jinyoung pada video yang ditunjukkan Daehwi.

CEO nya tersenyum puas, Jihoon memang trainee kesayangannya, dia sangat senang mendengar suara lembut milik Jihoon.

"Kau masih saja memukau seperti biasanya, latihan yang banyak! Kau akan debut sebentar lagi, Park Jihoon" Jihoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum, mengucapkan terimakasih karena Bos nya yang sibuk itu selalu saja meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk melihat evaluasi Jihoon.

Pria berusia 50an itu hendak pergi sebelum ia menoleh kearah Jihoon.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong itu tadi lagu apa? Anakku juga sangat sering menyanyikannya." Jihoon kembali tersenyum, menyebutkan judul lagu itu

"Beautiful lagu milik Baekhyun-sunbae" Ujarnya.

TBC

a.n :

pengen buat Guanlin jadi pho tapi malas sekali buat konflik yang terlalu berbelit belit

etapi bisa kali ya gua buat pandeep aja, mlz kan liat panwink mulu, sekali2 lah pandeep yak


	5. Bae Jinyoung, 17

Tinggi Jinyoung sudah bertambah, suaranya makin berat, dagunya semakin tegas, dan sikapnya makin hari makin dewasa dan terpuji.

Ayah Jinyoung jadi benar-benar suka memamerkan anak semata wayangnya itu ke rekan kerjanya. Dia disebut-sebut sebagai calon CEO paling sukses diantara penerus perusahaan keluarga lainnya.

Namun sayangnya Jinyoung masih saja payah kalau urusan cinta. Padahal anak seusianya seharusnya sudah mulai punya pacar, sudah mulai sibuk memikirkan tentang pujaan hati mereka.

Sudah 2 tahun sejak cinta pertamanya dan walaupun dia berjanji dia akan mencintai orang yang juga mencintainya, Jinyoung tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan sosok malaikat yang menemani musim seminya saat itu.

Selama 2 tahun ini Jinyoung tetap saja akan menunggu lelaki itu di musim semi.

Ia masih sama, masih terlihat cantik dimata Jinyoung, suaranya makin hari makin terdengar indah. Hanya saja dia jarang datang ke taman itu.

Ia ingat, dulu selama musim semi, anak itu pasti akan ada disana setiap hari pada pukul 5 sore dengan seragam sekolahnya atau dengan jaket hitam kebesaran di akhir pekan.

Tapi sekarang, anak itu hanya kesana di akhir pekan saat musim semi. Dia terlihat lebih kurus, selalu menggunakan masker dan menggunakan hoodienya, Jinyoung jadi tidak bisa melihatnya dengan leluasa.

Sayang, sepertinya musim semi tahun ini berakhir cepat bagi Jinyoung. Dia memang baru 17 tahun. Anak seusianya baru masuk SMA, namun ia memang sudah harus kuliah, pelajaran hariannya memang dipadatkan agar bisa ujian lebih cepat.

"Jinyoung-ah, kami tidak memaksa, kau yakin akan hal ini sayang?" Ibu Jinyoung bertanya selagi ia memasukkan baju-baju Jinyoung kedalam koper.  
"Tidak bu! aku tahu tempat itu merupakan sekolah bisnis terbaik, tentu saja aku mau. Kan aku sudah bilang aku akan membuat perusahaan ayah lebih berkembang lagi"

Jinyoung akan kuliah di Amerika, Orangtuanya merekomendasikan Universitas terbaik disana. Jinyoung tentu saja dengan senang hati mengiyakan keinginan orangtuanya.

Jika ditanya apa cita-citanya, Jinyoung sebenarnya bukan ingin menjadi ahli bisnis ataupun penerus perusahaan keluarga. Bukan itu.

Cita-cita Jinyoung hanya satu.

"Aku ingin menjadi anak yang baik dan membuat orangtuaku selalu bahagia karenaku"  
.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus, bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan, menelusuri lekuk wajah sempurna milik Jinyoung sebelum terbang bebas ditiup angin.

Jinyoung masih berdiri di tempat biasa ia berdiri. kelang beberapa pohon dari tempat laki-laki itu berdiri. Mengaguminya diam-diam. Ada rasa sedih karena ia harus pergi selama enam tahun kedepan dan tidak akan bisa melihat malaikatnya lagi selama musim semi.

Lihatlah, bahkan lelaki itu juga sedang sedih. Wajah tenangnya yang biasanya tersenyum dibawah hujan kelopak bunga berwarna merah mudah itu digantikan oleh wajah sedih dengan tetesan air mata.

Mulutnya yang biasanya menggumamkan nyanyian-nyanyian merdu kini mengeluarkan suara tangisan tersengal. Sesekali pria itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang sulit Jinyoung mengerti.

 _"_ _jangan pergi…"_

 _"_ _Dengarkan laguku, jangan pergi dulu…"_

Ingin rasanya Jinyoung menghampirinya dan merengkuhnya. Mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak akan kemana-mana dan akan tetap disini mendengarkan alunan lembutnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Bahkan tangisan anak itu pun bukan untuknya, mungkin untuk pria yang dulu menciumnya, ya, mungkin saja.

Dia ingin rasanya menghampiri si manis itu, menyatakan perasaannya, namun hal itu hanya akan menakuti malaikatnya, ia akan terdengar seperti penguntit. Hatinya terenyuh melihat orang yang selama ini ia kagumi itu menangis tersendu-sendu.

Ingin Jinyoung membatalkan rencana studinya, tapi membuang uang yang sudah terbayar untuk pesawat dan pendaftarannya merupakan hal yang dibenci Jinyoung. Dia benci membuang-buang uang.

"Semoga nanti, saat aku kembali di musim semi 6 tahun yang akan datang, kau akan tetap ada disini dan keadaan mengizinkanku untuk memilikimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Jinyoung sudah berada di bandara saat ini dengan ibunya, ayahnya bilang hari ini ia harus membantu persiapan artis barunya yang kalau katanya sih sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya juga, jadi ia tidak bisa ikut mengantar Jinyoung ke Massachusetts dan Jinyoung hanya akan ditemani ibunya kesana.

Setelah berpelukan dalam waktu hampir 15 menit yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lama akhirnya ayah Jinyoung harus rela melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali ke kantornya. Jinyoung bisa melihat ayahnya sedikit menangis, hal itu membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Dasar, ayah itu manja sekali sih" Ledek Jinyoung saat mobil ayahnya sudah menjauh, ibunya ikut tertawa bersamanya

"Aku juga heran, biasanya tuan muda yang akan manja, tapi ini malah ayahnya yang manja sekali" Ibunya membalasnya. Jinyoung menaikkan alisnya, menyeret kopernya ke dalam, diikuti dengan ibunya.

"Bukankah ada seseorang yang justru lebih manja dan bahkan mati-matian minta bertukar jadwal dengan Dokter Jung hari ini?" Ibu Jinyoung tertawa lagi.

Sebenarnya hari ini jadwal jaga ibunya di rumah sakit dan ia harus memeriksa banyak pasien hari ini, namun ia membujuk dokter Jung, rekan kerjanya yang sering kerumah untuk bergosip kalau kata Jinyoung, untuk bertukar jadwal agar ia bisa ikut mengantar Jinyoung.

"Kan kasian anak ibu yang tidak punya pacar ini kalau berangkat sendirian." Jinyoung memutar bola matanya, selalu saja ibunya itu, lupa apa kalau dia sekolah dirumah, mau pacaran dengan siapa dia? Hani-noona? Ew. Dia kan agak sinting dan sangat tomboy. Seungwoo-hyung? Apa lagi yang itu, dia bahkan ragu kalau Seungwoo adalah lulusan Sains fisika terbaik di Korea.

"Pacar bagaimana, temanku saja hanya tutor dan Daehwi, siapa yang mau aku pacari?"

"Anak laki-laki yang selalu kau intip di taman itu bagaimana?"

Wajah Jinyoung merona, menggeleng sambil berusaha terlihat tenang. "Dia hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang indah saja untukku bu"

"ibu jadi merasa bersalah tidak menyekolahkanmu di sekolah umum dan menyuruhmu kuliah di luar negeri sekarang." Jinyoung mencubit pipi ibunya dengan iseng, senyuman cerah muncul di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku senang. Kebutuhanku selalu cukup dan aku juga jadi lebih cepat kuliah dari yang lainnya, ibu tidak usah khawatir."

Jinyoung dan ibunya sibuk mengobrol selagi menunggu pesawat mereka sampai handphone Jinyoung bergetar lagi.

 ** _Lee Daehwi_** _: Jinyoungi, kau sudah berangkat ya? :(_

 ** _Lee Daehwi_** _: Kumohon, temanku sangat menyukaimu,_

 _ia akan debut hari ini, tidak bisakah kau datang dan menontonnya?_

 ** _Lee Daehwi_** _: aku mohon, dia membuatkan lagunya untukmu,_

 _tidak bisakah kau mengundur penerbanganmu?_

 _ **Bae Jinyoung**_ _: Ucapkan selamat pada temanmu_

 ** _Bae Jinyoung_** _: Jika dia bersedia menunggu hingga 6 tahun_

 _dan akan tetap membuatkan ku lagu, mungkin aku akan_

 _datang pada konser selanjutnya dan akan duduk di_

 _bangku paling depan untuk menyemangatinya._

Jinyoung tidak mengerti sebenarnya mengapa teman Daehwi begitu menyukainya. Kata Daehwi temannya akan debut sebagai penyanyi dan temannya membuatkan sebuah lagu untuk Jinyoung. Ada sebersit perasaan bersalah karena ia mengabaikan ketulusan seseorang padanya. Namun Jinyoung sudah harus berangkat. Membuang uang untuk pembatalan penerbangan hanya untuk menonton acara musik sangatlah sia-sia menurutnya, tapi ia berjanji, jika saat ia kembali dan jika orang itu masih membuatkan lagu-lagu untuknya, ia mungkin akan mempertimbangkan perasaannya dan mulai melupakan pemuda musim seminya.

 **TBC**

a.n :

spoiler dikit ya, rencananya chapt ganjil berikutnya aku bakal bikin mereka berdua ketemu nich, ntah gimanalah caranya nemuin ini dua manusia

terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah baca dan pada suka sama karakter Jinyoung disini.

Jujur aja aku juga suka sama karakter Jinyoung disini, persis kayak pangeran :)

Pangerannya park jihoon yak. Bukan pangeran lu

seperti biasa, rnr yah


	6. Park Jihoon, 18

Park Jihoon, 18

Usianya sudah 18 tahun, Jihoon semakin hari semakin jarang ke sekolah. Latihannya semakin padat, isu mengenai ia akan debut menjadi perbincangan utama di sekolahnya yang memang merupakan Sekolah seni dan musik.

Tidak masalah jika ia membolos agak banyak, ia mendapat izin khusus, Guru-gurunya tahu kalau Jihoon merupakan murid yang berbakat. Kemampuan Jihoon di bidang musik memang harus dipamerkan ke semua orang, bakatnya bukan hal yang dimiliki semua orang.

Setiap hari Jihoon harus rela pulang pukul 11 malam dengan suara serak dan fisik yang kelelahan, latihan dance dan vocal sekaligus menguras habis tenaganya, ia bersyukur diberi fisik yang kuat karena dia bisa sakit kalau tubuhnya lemah.

Ada tiga hal yang menyemangati Jihoon dan membuatnya tetap bertahan setiap harinya. Yang pertama tentu saja orangtuanya yang selalu menyemangatinya, yang kedua CEOnya Tuan Bae Yongjoon yang sudah seperti ayah keduanya, tuan Bae sangat baik kepadanya, memberi pujian dan menyemangati Jihoon setiap saat. Dan yang terakhir, Bae Jinyoung, sepertinya semua orang bermarga Bae itu penting dalam hidup Jihoon ya? Setiap hari Jihoon akan menanyai Daehwi bagaimana kabar Jinyoung, apa ia sehat, apakah ia tersenyum hari ini? Dan Jihoon bahkan membuat sebuah lagu untuk Jinyoung, lagu yang disetujui oleh CEO nya untuk dijadikan lagu debutnya nanti.

"Selamat tuan Park, mulai hari ini kau adalah seorang musisi disini. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bakatmu yang luar biasa ini diakui oleh banyak orang." Tuan Bae mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Jihoon setelah Jihoon menandatangani surat kontrak itu.

Jihoon menjabat tangan Tuan Bae, tidak disangka, akhirnya ia akan debut minggu depan. Lagu-lagunya sudah direkam dan judul albumnya juga sudah ditetapkan. Sekarang dia harus istirahat dan mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk debutnya minggu depan.

Dia mati-matian memohon pada Tuan Bae untuk mendebutkannya di musim semi, musim kesukaannya. Ia ingin menyanyikan lagu ini, dan ingin Bae Jinyoung mendengarkan lagunya, ia akan minta tolong Daehwi untuk menyuruh Jinyoung setidaknya mendengar lagunya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah hari ini Jihoon memutuskan untuk ke tempat kesukaannya, taman kota, ia ingin memamerkan kebahagiannya pada pohon sakura favoritnya, tersenyum senang saat ia sampai disana. Besok adalah debutnya, ia ingin menenangkan dirinya sebelum rehearsal debut nya nanti malam.

Ia hendak menyanyikan lagunya saat itu namun getaran handphonenya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Jihoon mengecek Line yang masuk dari Daehwi. Senyumnya yang tadinya merekah kini meredup, Jihoon menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisannya.

 ** _Lee Daehwi_**

 _Jihoona_

 _Jinyoung akan pergi ke Amerika besok, katanya dia akan kuliah disana selama 6 tahun_

 _Kau yakin tidak mau berkenalan dengannya dulu sebelum dia pergi?_

Lutut Jihoon melemas saat membacanya, ia berdiri pada lututnya, membaca pesan dari Daehwi berkali-kali kalau saja ia salah membacanya. Namun percuma, Jinyoung memang akan pergi.

Jihoon meneteskan air matanya. Berusaha menangis dalam diam namun gagal, bibirnya gemetar, memeluk ponselnya dan menggumamkan kata 'jangan pergi' berkali-kali berharap Jinyoung tidak akan pergi.

Jihoon ingin Jinyoung melihatnya, Jihoon membuatkan lagu untuk Jinyoung dan ingin Jinyoung melihatnya nanti. Jihoon ingin Jinyoung tahu kalau selama ini dia menjadi inspirasi untuk Jihoon. Namun disaat tinggal satu hari lagi ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya lewat lagunya, Jinyoung akan pergi.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi." Suaranya sedikit tercekat, napasnya menderu dan air matanya tidak mau berhenti keluar.

"Besok, Jangan pergi, dengarkan laguku, aku mohon." Menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan berusaha menetralkan napasnya, Jihoon hanya bisa berharap Jinyoung bisa mendengarnya dan melihatnya bernyanyi nanti.

.

.

.

.

Harapan, selamanya hanya akan menjadi harapan saja. Nyatanya hari ini Jinyoung tidak datang. Jihoon meminta CEO nya untuk menyediakan beberapa kursi terbaik di showcase nya ini untuk teman-temannya. Ia juga meminta Daehwi untuk memberikan satu tiketnya untuk Jinyoung, tapi sayang, jadwal penerbangan Jinyoung ternyata ternyata 10 jam sebelum showcasenya di mulai.

Showcasenya sebenarnya cukup sukses, untuk seorang pendatang baru, dihadiri 1000 lebih orang di showcase merupakan hal luar biasa. Ini semua berkat CEO nya yang membuatkan _teaser_ debut Jihoon yang luar biasa bagusnya.

Teaser Jihoon di post di internet 5 hari sebelum showcasenya dan langsung menjadi pembicaraan hangat karena label perusahaan yang menaunginya memang terkenal memiliki banyak artis berbakat, Tuan Bae memang terkenal jeli dalam memilih bakat. Ditambah lagi wajah Jihoon yang memang tampan dan juga menggemaskan, membuat para wanita maupun pria menjadi tertarik karenanya.

 _I Love you Piece by Piece._ Itu adalah judul lagu yang menjadi title track pada album debutnya. Lagu dengan nada yang lembut dan bernuansa musim semi menceritakan tentang ketulusan dan kasih sayang. Itulah yang ingin Jihoon persembahkan pada Bae Jinyoung, lelaki yang entah bagaimana benar-benar membuatnya jatuh hati.

Sayangnya Jinyoung tidak bisa melihatnya menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Bahkan Jihoon ragu Jinyoung akan sempat mendengarnya nanti mendengar bagaimana padatnya jadwal yang disusun untuk Jinyoung saat ia di Amerika nanti.

Tapi Jihoon berharap, nantinya, suatu saat, di musim semi kedepannya ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya pada Bae Jinyoung.

Jihoon akan membuat lebih banyak lagu dan nanti, saat waktu mengizinkan, ia akan menyanyikannya untuk Jinyoung. Apapun jawaban pria berwajah kecil itu nantinya, Jihoon akan tetap menyampaikan perasaannya.

Jihoon akan menyanyikan lagunya dengan tulus dan menyampaikan perasaannya yang besar ini pada Jinyoung lewat lagunya itu. Dia tetap akan menjadi orang yang paling mencintai Bae Jinyoung dengan harapan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan perasaannya agar Jinyoung memilihnya nanti.

 _Just once, if only I could take my heart out_

 _I love you, would you know then?_

 _To me, it's only you_

 _Whatever I do, I miss you_

 _Why do I keep thinking of you?_

 _What do I do with my heart?_

 _Now I think I know_

 _My heart flutters too_

 _I want to live here with you_

 _It's just a small wish_

 _you don't know yet_

 _Because that fearless imagination is so ridiculous_

 _Just once, if only I could take my heart out_

 _I love you, would you know then?_

TBC or END?

a.n :

ini apaan dah -_- gatau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi begini ceritanya wkwk.

Yah pergi deh baejin nya

Gimana dong (?), kan kasian Jihoonnya

Mau dibikin ketemu ga merekanya? Apa biarin aja nih?

Btw itu lagu Junggigo ft Dawon – I love you piece by piece, kalo nonton sweet stranger and me pasti tau lagu itu


	7. Chapter 7

Spring 7 : Bae Jinyoung, 23

"Ah akhirnya kita lulus ya" Kyulkyung tersenyum senang seraya memeluk lengan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung balas tersenyum, mengelus surai Kyulkyung, "Ya" ujarnya.

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan mengelilingi kampus yang selama 6 tahun ini menjadi tempat belajar mereka.

Kemarin merupakan acara kelulusan mereka, dan besok mereka berdua akan kembali ke Korea.

Kyulkyung merupakan kekasih Jinyoung, sifat Jinyoung yang sedikit tertutup membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mencari teman dan kesepian saat masa kuliahnya, namun Kyulkyung, mahasiswi satu jurusannya yang berasal dari Cina yang bersedia menemaninya dan membantunya bersosialisasi.

Awalnya hanya teman, namun setelah 2 tahun berteman dan dorongan teman-teman dekatnya, Kyulkyung memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jinyoung. Tidak tega kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dan menyia-nyiakan ketulusan wanita itu, Jinyoung tentu saja menerimanya.

Tapi Kyulkyung bukanlah gadis yang menuntut, ia tidak memaksa Jinyoung untuk melimpahkan banyak kasih sayang padanya. Selama 3 tahun pacaran, Jinyoung bahkan belum pernah menciumnya, hanya berpegangan tangan pun sudah cukup bagi wanita itu.

Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kearah Kyulkyung seraya tersenyum.

"Noona Terima kasih banyak." Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Kyulkyung, membuat perempuan itu terkejut bukan main, ini yang pertama untuknya, namun ia juga tahu ini adalah akhir hubungannya dengan Jinyoung.

"Maafkan aku, aku belum bisa melupakannya." Kyulkyung hanya tersenyum, ia bisa mengerti itu.

Jinyoung memang bercerita pada Kyulkyung tentang sosok pria musim seminya, Kyulkyung sejujurnya cemburu setiap ia melihat bagaimana mata Jinyoung berbinar dan senyumnya mengembang saat Kyulkyung bertanya mengenai laki-laki itu.

Tetapi walaupun cemburu, setiap musim semi, Kyulkyung akan selalu mengingatkan Jinyoung untuk ke Boston yang cukup dekat dengan kampus mereka untuk melihat Pohon Sakura disana. Kyulkyung itu perempuan yang peka, ia tahu musim semi dan bunga sakura merupakan sumber kebahagiaan Jinyoung, jadi ia membiarkan Jinyoung terus mengingat malaikatnya itu. Kyulkyung sudah berjanji pada dirinya, dia akan melepaskan Jinyoung jika Jinyoung ingin menemui pria musim seminya itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku senang bisa bersama mu walau hanya sebentar, Jinyoung-ah" Jinyoung mengangguk.

"Entah apa jadinya aku kalau tidak ada kau, aku minta maaf tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu Noona."

"Kau tidak perlu begitu. Aku senang bisa menjagamu, aku sudah mengaggapmu seperti adik sendiri. Tapi jangan lupa ya kalau aku pacar pertamamu dan teman terbaikmu."

"Tentu Kyulkyung-noona, kau memang yang terbaik noona." Kyulkyung tersenyum lagi

"Berjanjilah kau akan jadi pria dewasa dan menemukan malaikatmu itu dan tidak ragu-ragu menjadikannya milikmu." Kyulkyung melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jinyoung, mengacungkan jempolnya, berusaha terlihat ceria walaupun hatinya hancur.

"Tentu, aku kan sudah dewasa sekarang" Jinyoung tersenyum bangga membuat Kyulkyung gemas dengannya.

"Aw, Jinyoung kecil sudah dewasa ternyata, rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu menangis karena merindukan ibumu" Jinyoung memukul bahu Kyulkyung pelan, selalu saja menggodanya.

"Jadi...selamat tinggal?" Kyulkyung menyentil hidung Jinyoung.

"Enak saja bilang begitu, aku sudah baik padamu, kau kan calon CEO, berikan aku posisi yang baik di perusahaanmu heh." Jinyoung tertawa mengangguk-angguk.

"tenang saja, kau akan kujadikan pegawai terbaikku nantinya nona Joo Kyulkyung."

.

.

.

.

.

"BAEJINNNN Aku merindukanmuuuu" Daehwi berlari memeluk Jinyoung yang baru keluar dari bandara.

Jinyoung tertawa, mengacak rambut Daehwi yang sekarang berwarna cokelat, berjalan dengan cepat melewati segerombolan fans Daehwi yang menyorot mereka dengan kamera.

Daehwi memang cukup terkenal sekarang. Ia merupakan member sebuah Boyband di bawah agensi milik ayah Jinyoung, Jinyoung juga sudah tahu, jadi ia tidak terlalu heran. Hanya saja Daehwi seharusnya tidak berpenampilan mencolok seperti ini didepan umum, bikin repot saja.

"Kau ini, pakai masker apa, kau terlalu menarik perhatian, kan jadi ramai." Jinyoung mengomel saat mereka sudah di mobil.

Orangtua Jinyoung sedikit sibuk hari ini, jadi terpaksa hanya Daehwi yang menjemput.

"Hehe, kan biar Jinyoung tidak susah mencariku." Daehwi mengeluarkan iPodnya, memasangkan Headsetnya di telinga Jinyoung secara tiba-tiba kemudian memutarkan sebuah lagu.

"apa ini?" tanya Jinyoung bingung.

"Kan kau janji akan mendengar lagu temanku saat kau kembali. Dia sudah jadi icon agensi ayahmu loh sekarang. Dia juga masih membuat lagu untukmu."

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk-angguk, cukup menikmati serentetan lagu milik...

 _'Park Jihoon'_ itulah nama artis yang tertera di iPod milik Daehwi.

Menurutnya suara Park Jihoon sangat bagus, entah perasaannya saja tetapi suara Jihoon mengingatkannya akan suara laki-laki yang selalu menemani musim seminya.

"Aku bisa benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, suaranya bagus sekali. Memikirkan kalau dia membuat lagu ini untukku membuatku tersanjung." Daehwi terkikik mendengar ucapan Jinyoung barusan.

"Kau juga akan jatuh cinta kalau melihat orangnya"

"Tch, coba saja, baru satu orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta hanya dengan melihat wajahnya."

Daehwi hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jihoonie, mau jalan-jalan denganku dan Hyungseob sebelum kerumah?" Tanya Daehwi, saat itu mereka sudah selesai sekolah dan akan pulang._

 _Jihoon menggeleng, membereskan barang-barangnya. "tidak terimakasih, aku ingin melihat bunga sakura."_

 _"ciee mau buat lagu untuk Bae Jinyoung lagi, boleh ikut tidak?" Kata Hyungseob_

 _"hmm, tidak boleh, itu tempat rahasiaku! Dan aku membuat lagu untuk persiapan debutku ya, enak saja kau."_

 _"memangnya dimana sih tempatmu melamun itu?"_

 _"Taman dekat sungai Han, tapi di bagian agak belakang sih, disitu bunga sakuranya bagus sekali dan suasananya damai" Jihoon memakai ranselnya dan hendak keluar kelas._

 _TING_

 _Gantungan tas Jihoon yang berwarna kuning neon itu terjatuh._

 _"Jihoon, gantungan kesukaanmu lepas tuh!" Hyungseob mengambil gantungan tas itu dan berusaha memasangnya lagi._

 _Daehwi tidak terlalu peduli, ia mengeluarkan handphonenya, mancari-cari nama Jinyoung disana. Jam segini mungkin Jinyoung belum tidur, entahlah Daehwi kurang tahu rentang perbedaan waktu di Korea dan Amerika._

 ** _Lee Daehwi_** _: Jinyoungi, kau masih bangun?_

 ** _Bae Jinyoung_** _: ada apa? ini sudah jam 11 malam Lee Daehwi_

 ** _Lee Daehwi_** _: Laki-laki yang kau sukai itu. Dia berdiri di bawah pohon Sakura yang letaknya agak jauh kan?_

 ** _Lee Daehwi_** _: apa ada gantungan warna kuning neon di tasnya?_

 ** _Bae Jinyoung_** _: Ya, gantungan huruf '_ _ㅂ_ _'. kau kenal dengannya?_

 ** _Lee Daehwi_** _: Ah tidak, aku hanya menemukan gantungan itu saat kesana tadi._

 _Daehwi tersenyum, melihat punggung Jihoon yang menjauh._

 _"_ _Kalian berdua terlalu menggemaskan." Gumam Daehwi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Daehwi ya, aku ingin melihat bunga sakura." Jinyoung memandang keluar jendela mobilnya.

"kurasa dia tidak akan ada disana" Gumam Daehwi namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jinyoung membuat pria itu mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak, dia kan belum tentu ada disana. Lebih baik kau pulang dulu kemudian ke kantor ayahmu, kan dia menyuruhmu datang, katanya sih mau menyuruhmu berkenalan dengan Park Jihoon saat makan siang nanti."

"uh, baiklah" Jinyoung mendengus, pasti ayahnya mau mulai menjodoh-jodohkannya karena dia bilang dia putus dengan Kyulkyung kemarin.

Jarak dari bandara dan ke rumahnya cukup jauh, dia malas kalau harus mendengar ocehan Daehwi lebih banyak, Jinyoung lebih memilih tidur sejenak sambil mendengar suara merdu milik Park Jihoon.

 **TBC**

 **a/n**

 **Maaf udah lama ga update, sebenernya spring ini udah ada 14 chapter tapi gapernah sempet publish karena sibuk banget akunya tuh -_-**

 **Sama disini aku buat kyulkyung itu jadi anak baek-baek. Perasaan dimana-mana kalo ga guanlin ya kyulkyung yg jd pho nya winkdeep aku teh kasian sama mereka**

 **Buat ff dasar bodoh aku masi bingung itu mau diapain ;; jadi mungkin aku selesaiin spring dulu baru yang itu**


	8. Chapter 8

"Paman Jung, tolong ke rumah saja, aku rasa aku sedikit pening." Jinyoung berujar saat mereka setengah jalan menuju kantor ayahnya.

"Jinyoung! Kan Jihoon sudah menunggu" Daehwi mulai mengomel karena Jinyoung mulai seenaknya saja pulang kerumah.

"Nanti saja, Daehwi-yah, aku baru pulang, aku lelah, dia juga tidak akan mati karena tidak bertemu denganku."

Daehwi diam saja, ia mengambil smartphone nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Paman, Sepertinya Jinyoungi lelah, jadi besok saja ya? tolong beritahu Jihoon-hyung"

Terdengar balasan yang tidak terlalu jelas dari seberang sana.

"Ah dasar, mereka berdua sama saja."

.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung-ah, aku ada schedule setelah ini kau isti—

YAK! BAE JINYOUNG KAU MAU KEMANA?"

Daehwi kembali dibuat kesal, pasalnya tadi Jinyoung bilang ia ingin istirahat, tapi begitu sampai di rumah ia malah langsung pergi dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sudahlah tuan Lee, dia pasti akan ke taman, dia dari dulu memang suka jalan-jalan disana" Daehwi hanya mengangguk, dia lelah memarahi Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon benar-benar tidak berniat untuk menemui putra tuan Bae hari ini. Ia menelpon bosnya tersebut pagi tadi membatalkan janjinya dengan alasan tidak enak badan.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk bersantai-santai sambil menulis lirik lagu dibawah pohon sakura. Sudah hampir 4 jam ia hanya duduk di bawah pohon sakura, ia memejamkan matanya, sambil melantunkan beberapa nada. Sesekali saat dirasa pas, ia akan menuliskan beberapa lirik di buku yang ada dipangkuannya.

Walaupun tahun berganti namun suasana di tempat ini tidak berubah. Tetap sepi dan menyenangkan, Jihoon tidak perlu memakai masker dan hoodia-nya ketika disini.

Jihoon menyenderkan kepalanya pada pohon sakura, pikirannya melayang pada Bae Jinyoung yang seharusnya sudah kembali sekarang.

 _Bagaimana rupanya sekarang?_

 _Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?_

 _Apa sifat polos dan gentle nya sudah berubah?_

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Jihoon tersentak, takut-takut kalau itu adalah fans fanatiknya yang membuntutinya. Jihoon membuka matanya dan melihat kearah suara tersebut.

 _Aku pasti bermimpi_

Napas Jihoon tercekat saat melihat sosok tinggi yang hanya menggunakan sweater putih dan celana jeans tersebut. Walaupun sudah enam tahun, tapi Jihoon tahu benar dengan wajah kecil tersebut, ia akui wajah itu memang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya, fitur wajah itu semakin tegas namun tetap saja wajah kecil dengan mata elang itu tidak berubah banyak.

 _Bae Jinyoung._

Mata Jihoon terbuka lebar, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak bermimpi saat sosok itu makin mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya.

"aku merindukan tempat ini." Jinyoung berujar, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena kegugupan.

"kau sering kesini?" Jihoon yang sedari tadi masih menatapi Jinyoung akhirnya buka suara.

"Ya, sangat sering"

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu? Aku juga selalu kesini dari dulu"

Jinyoung tersenyum, memperhatikan wajah kebingungan Jihoon, meneliti wajah manis tersebut. Bagaimana mata besar itu menatap dengan penasaran, Pipi tembam yang sedikit memerah, hidung kecilnya yang terlihat lucu, dan bibir merahnya yang membuat siapa saja gemas.

 _Dia semakin menawan_ , pikir Jinyoung

"Tentu saja kau tidak pernah melihatku." Jinyoung sedikit tertawa.

"Karena aku selalu berdiri dibelakangmu dan memperhatikanmu diam-diam sejak lama"

Pipi Jihoon memerah, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bercanda" Ujarnya.

 _Itu tidak mungkin._

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku selama ini membuat lagu untukmu karena aku jatuh cinta saat kau memainkan piano sambil bernyanyi?"

Jinyoung tertawa mendengar penuturan Jihoon barusan.

"Hei, aku sungguh-sungguh. Ini terdengar mengerikan memang, tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari balik pohon itu!" Jinyoung menunjuk tempat ia dulu bersembunyi untuk memperhatikan Jihoon.

"Aku juga bersungguh-sungguh, Bae Jinyoung."

Jinyoung terdiam, alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Jinyoung penasaran.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Mungkin hampir satu kelasku saat SMA tahu denganmu, Bae Jinyoung" Oh betapa Jinyoung menyukai saat namanya meluncur dari bibir cherry tesebut.

"Daehwi selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu pada kami semua. Terutama padaku." Jihoon tertawa mengingat saat dia sekolah dulu yang hari-harinya selalu diisi cerita Daehwi mengenai Bae Jinyoung, sepupu kebanggannya.

"Daehwi? Dasar anak itu, apa yang dia lakukan?" Jinyoung berdecak sebal, Daehwi memang mulut ember. Dia heran kenapa dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa digosipkan Daehwi malah bergosip tentangnya.

Jihoon terkikik. " Sebenarnya dia hanya bilang kalau dia punya sepupu yang pintar bermusik dan sering bermain piano di gereja, tapi aku penasaran dan sampai-sampai Daehwi menunjukkan video mu bermain piano."

Jinyoung mengerjap beberapa kali, nalarnya mulai tersambung.

"Apa kau ini Park Jihoon?" Jihoon mengangguk.

"Ya, aku Park Jihoon yang waktu itu mengundangmu untuk menonton _showcase_ ku."

Jinyoung tertawa setelah mendengarnya, ia merasa bodoh, kalau tahu begini, seharusnya dia menegur Jihoon dari dulu saja.

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung yang sedang tertawa dengan bingung.

"Yah, jangan tertawakan. Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku dari dulu memang..." Jihoon mengecilkan volume suaranya

"...menyukaimu dengan tulus."

Jinyoung tersenyum, memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Jihoon dan meremasnya lembut.

"Lebih bodoh mana denganku yang mengintipimu sejak umur 15 tahun tanpa tahu kau siapa, dan jatuh cinta hanya karena mendengar kau bernyanyi."

"Kau serius?" Jihoon tidak yakin dengan yang barusan ia dengar. Pipinya memerah saat Jinyoung berkata ia jatuh cinta dengan nyanyian Jihoon.

"Ya, aku bahkan melihat saat seseorang datang dan menciummu dengan tiba-tiba saat itu."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengajak-

ah!

Dia baru ingat saat itu Guanlin yang entah datang darimana seenaknya saja mencium Jihoon.

Jihoon tertawa.

"Ah itu. Dia hanya teman sekelasku yang menyatakan perasaannya secara berlebihan. Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau menangis karena melihat dia menciumku? Cemburu?" Jihoon hanya bercanda, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun, jawaban Jinyoung selanjutnya mengejutkan Jihoon.

"Lucunya, aku memang menangis dan bahkan untuk pertama kalinya aku membantah ibuku dan tidak mau makan malam saat itu."

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung tidak percaya, cukup lama Jihoon dan Jinyoung sambil bertatapan sampai Jinyoung kembali buka suara.

"Jadi, kau Jihoon yang selalu membuat lagu untukku? Dan kau...menyukaiku?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Dan kau...selalu memperhatikanku selama ini?"

Jinyoung yang mengangguk kali ini. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain.

Saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi, sehelai kelopak bunga sakura terjatuh dan hinggap di hidung bangkir Jihoon membuat keduanya kembali tersadar dan menjauhkan wajah masing-masing dengan pipi memerah.

Sedetik kemudian tatapan mereka berdua kembali bertemu dan saling tertawa lepas seolah-olah baru mendengar sesuatu yang lucu.

"Jihoon, mau makan malam bersama diluar?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Aku akan dikerumuni banyak orang, begini-begini aku cukup terkenal." Jinyoung menepuk keningnya, ia lupa kalau Jihoon ini penyanyi terkenal sekarng.

"Bagaimana kalau kau makan di apartemenku saja? Apartemenku dekan dan masakanku tidak kalah enak dengan di restoran." Ujar Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak merepotkan?"

"Yang ada aku akan sangat senang jika kau bersedia, Jinyoung-ssi"

 **TBC or END?**

a/n

mungkin next nya nanti ya, aku bakal hiatus dulu sampai selesai ujian blok :") semoga suka dengan chapt ini

sebenernya ini chapt. Terinspirasi dari salah satu plot couple rp yang sering aku stalk wkwkwk mereka tuh kyeowo banget atuh, sini mana yg nge rp jihoon yok kita winkdeepan /eh


	9. Wrong Number

Wrong number.

Apartemen Jihoon sebenarnya berjarak _tidak dekat_ dari taman, membutuhkan sekitar 15 menit dengan menggunakan mobil untuk sampai kesana. Mereka kesini tentu saja menggunakan mobil _sport_ merah milik Jihoon, walaupun terlihat imut dan menggemaskan, Jihoon itu sangat _pandai_ menyetir ia punya 2 mobil _sport_ dan kalau menurut Jinyoung kemampuan Jihoon dalam menyetir mungkin lebih baik dari paman Jung, Jinyoung saja mengeratkan giginya selama perjalanan tadi karena Jihoon yang sepertinya tidak ingat kalau rem itu ada.

Jinyoung bersiul saat melihat kedalam apartemen Jihoon. Jihoon melangkah masuk dan mempersilahkan Jinyoung duduk di sebuah sofa putih. Apartemen Jihoon bisa dikatakan terlalu besar untuk dihuni satu orang saja, dekor yang digunakan bisa dikatakan memiliki harga selangit, Jinyoung tahu benar akan hal itu, ia memiliki pengetahuan banyak di bidang dekor.

"Wah, siapa yang menyangka, Park Jihoon yang pakaiannya hanya hoodie pink kebesaran dan lusuh serta celana jeans ini kehidupannya mewah sekali." Canda Jinyoung, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan matanya membuntuti Jihoon yang sedang membuka kulkasnya dan mempersiapkan minum untuk Jinyoung.

" _Well_ , tidak salah kan? Penghasilanku cukup banyak, aku hanya ingin menikmati hidupku."

Jinyoung berdehem dan kembali mengamati sekitar ruangan ini. Ia terkikik melihat foto Jihoon yang dipajang di frame kecil di meja dekat tv-nya. Foto itu merupakan foto yang paling dibangga-banggakan Jihoon, menurutnya ia terlihat sangat manly disitu.

"Kau terlihat seperti puppy kecil yang berlagak ganas difoto itu Jihoon" Jinyoung tertawa, Jihoon yang sedang meletakkan segelas jus apel untuk Jinyoung langsung merengut, ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jinyoung dengan tangan dilipat.

"Hey, aku terlihat manly disitu! Aku ini manly juga tahu!"

"Benarkah?" Jinyoung mengangkat alisnya dan menatap hoodie pink yang Jihoon kenakan.

"Pink itu manly!" Jinyoung tertawa kemudian ia mencubit pipi Jihoon, gemas karena pria manis itu mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya.

"Benarkah? Jadi apa menurutmu kau yang akan menjadi pria manly dan aku yang harus bertingkah manis padamu, seperti itu?" Ujar Jinyoung yang dibalas Jihoon dengan tendangan di betisnya.

"Sepertinya Daehwi tidak tahu kalau kau ini juga menyebalkan ya? Ah sudah, aku masak dulu, kau nonton saja selagi menunggu" Jihoon beranjak dan hendak menuju dapurnya namun ia berhenti karena ucapan Jinyoung.

"Hei jawab dulu! Yang jadi perempuan itu kau kan— OUCH"

Jinyoung mengelus kepalanya yang barusan dilempar sandal rumah oleh Jihoon.

* * *

Jinyoung memakan makanannya dengan lahap, ia seperti orang yang belum makan selama seminggu. Tapi Jihoon tidak menyalahkannya, Jinyoung baru saja kembali ke Korea dan dia jarang makan makanan Korea selama kuliahnya.

Sebenarnya Jihoon berencana memasak pasta, namun sialnya ia kekurangan bahan, namun syukurlah karena itu ia memasak _jokbal_ dan menyediakan beberapa hidangan sampingan lainnya, dia tidak menyangka Jinyoung akan makan sebanyak itu, ini sudah mangkuk nasinya yang ketiga dan sepertinya ia belum kenyang.

"Kau sepertinya lapar sekali, Jinyoung"

Jinyoung tersenyum, " Kau tahu, _Jokbal_ adalah makanan kesukaanku dan ntahlah sudah berapa lama aku tidak makan masakan rumah"

"Ah, aku senang kau menyukainya. Mungkin kau harus lebih sering kesini kalau begitu, aku sangat ahli kalau masalah masakkan Korea."

Jinyoung tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kalau kau begini terus aku bisa-bisa meminta menikah muda."

Jihoon? Seperti biasa, wajahnya sudah semerah potongan buah strawberry yang ia hidangkan sebagai makanan penutup.

Jihoon baru selesai mencuci piring, tentunya dengan bantuan Jinyoung yang ikut mengelap piring yang sudah dicuci. Mereka mengobrol cukup banyak, Jihoon jadi tahu cukup banyak tentang Jinyoung. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ternyata Jinyoung itu anak CEOnya, bodohnya dia, bagaimana bisa dia tidak sadar akan hal itu, kan CEO Bae kan pamannya Daehwi.

"Ya, aku lebih menyukai warna cerah—"

 _Make me feel so high I'm so crazy~_

Ucapan Jihoon terpotong karena bunyi handphone milik Jinyoung, Jinyoung mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo?" Terdengar ocehan panjang lebar yang tidak jelas diseberang sana, Jinyoung juga kemudian mengecek jam tangannya. Jinyoung menepuk jidatnya sambil tertawa

"Ah iya bu, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi ok? Jangan cemas, aku hanya bertemu seorang teman dan makan malam bersama, aku baik-baik saja bu!"

Mendengar itu Jihoon otomatis mempoutkan bibirnya, ia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang barusan mengakhiri panggilan melihat wajah cemberut Jihoon. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak surai Jihoon yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku belum bertemu ibuku hari ini, sekarang juga sudah jam 8 malam, bagaimana kalau kau antar aku pulang hmm?"

"Apa kau akan ke kantor ayahmu besok?" Jinyoung mengangguk, membuat binar dimata Jihoon kembali lebih ceria.

"Aku akan mulai bekerja bersama ayah mulai besok, apa kau akan ke kantor besok? Tidak ada jadwal di studio?"

"Aku baru selesai mempromosikan album dan mendapat 2 minggu libur, dan entahlah, ayahmu terus-terusan memintaku untuk menemuinya"

Jinyoung tersenyum miring mendengarnya, sepertinya dia memang ditakdirkan untuk mendekati Jihoon dengan leluasa.

"Kalau begitu, kita berangkat ke kantor bersama saja besok, kau mau?" Tawar Jinyoung

"Bukankah kau jadi harus memutar dan perjalanannya jadi lebih jauh ya, Jinyoung?"

"Kalau perjalanannya jadi lebih jauh berarti waktu kita bisa berduaan saja di mobil juga jadi lebih lama kan?" Jihoon tertawa kecil, pipinya terus-terusan dibuat memerah oleh Jinyoung yang sangat gencar memberinya kode.

"Kau ternyata agresif sekali Jinyoung. Sudahlah, ayo kuantar kau pulang sekarang"

"Aku menunggu lama untuk mendekatimu! Aku ingin membuatnya jelas, aku mendekatimu dengan tujuan untuk membuatmu jatuh padaku. Jihoon"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk malas dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, jantungnya lelah dibuat olahraga terus-terusan oleh Jinyoung, seingatnya di keluarganya ada riwayat sakit jantung, tidak lucu kalau dia kena serangan jantung karena jatuh cinta.

* * *

Selama di perjalanan Jinyoung tidak henti-hentinya menatapi Jihoon yang sedang menyetir. entah karena terpesona atau karena heran. Siapa yang tidak heran? Jinyoung tahu kalau Jihoon itu artis terkenal tapi bukankah agak aneh kalau menyetir malam-malam menggunakan kacamata hitam?

"Hoonie." Jihoon mengerem mendadak, untung saja jalanan sepi. Ia menoleh kearah Jinyoung dan memukul pundak Jinyoung sebelum kembali menyetir. "Jinyoung! Kau membuatku grogi tau! Kalau mau memanggilku seperti itu harusnya kau Tanya dulu padaku!"

Jinyoung tersenyum jahil. "Aw Hoonie yang manis, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Hoonie? Ah atau kau lebih suka dipanggil sayang hmm?" Jihoon mengerang kesal, ia mengijak gasnya dan melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat membuat Jinyoung yang tadinya sibuk menggodanya menjadi sibuk berdoa untuk keselamatannya.

Dan saat sampai di rumah Jinyoung, tidak tanggung-tanggung, Jinyoung mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi dan kening Jihoon dengan cepat, ia menangkup dagu Jihoon dengan satu tangannya dan mengelus bibir merah Jihoon dengan jarinya.

"Yang ini… untuk nanti ya." Ujar Jinyoung sambil mengelus bibir Jihoon membuat Jihoon menjadi semakin merona. Jinyoung tidak tahu kalau Jihoon dari tadi sudah mencengkram sweaternya hingga kusut karena grogi.

Setelah selesai dengan adegan super cheesy tadi akhirnya Jinyoung melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Jihoon dan berbalik untuk keluar dari mobil Jihoon. Tapi belum juga pintu dibuka Jinyoung berbalik lagi dan menghadap Jihoon.

"Aku lupa. Minta nomormu dan katalk mu boleh? Aku ingin memastikan kalau kau sampai dirumah dengan selamat nanti." Modus. Jihoon dan Jinyoung sama-sama tahu kalau itu hanya modus. Tapi Jihoon tetap mengetikkan nomornya pada ponsel Jinyoung walaupun ada senyum licik saat ia mengetiknya tapi Jinyoung mengabaikannya, dan berpikir kalau Jihoon hanya gugup dan tidak bisa mengatur ekspresinya.

* * *

Jinyoung menatap lama ponselnya, setelah ia mandi dan mengikuti acara melepas rindu dengan ibu tercintanya akhirnya ia mendapat waktu sendiri untuk istirahat.

 _Jihoonie, ini aku Jinyoung. Kau sudah sampai di rumah?_

 _Ini sudah larut, tidurlah, jangan lupa cuci mukamu dan pakai lotionmu sebelum tidur_

 _Agar kulitmu tetap lembut seperti bayi._

 _besok akan kujemput._

 _Aku sangat aku ya malam ini._

Jarinya sejak tadi gatal ingin menekan tulisan _send_ tapi dia merasa teksnya terlalu singkat. Ah tidak mungkin terlalu agresif. Tapi kan dia sudah bilang pada Jihoon kalau dia mau mendekati Jihoon secara terang-terangan.

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri selama satu jam akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan tersebut dan langsung melempar ponselnya sendiri setelahnya karena dia merasa isi teks tersebut terlalu _cringey._

Jinyoung menunggu selama lima menit namun tidak ada balasan dari Jihoon. Baru saja ia ingin menelfon Jihoon tapi terganggu karena ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Jinyoung-ah?" itu suara ayah Jinyoung. Jinyoung langsung keluar kamarnya dan menemui ayahnya.

"ada apa ayah—"

DRRRT

Ponsel Jinyoung bergetar, ia membuka kunci ponselnya dan mengisyaratkan pada ayahnya untuk menunggunya sebentar. Namun sayangnya pesan yang masuk bukanlah dari Jihoon tapi dari nomor asing.

 _Jinyoungie, ini aku Jihoon,_

 _Maaf ya tadi aku salah memberikan nomor :(_

 _Sepertinya aku tadi memberikan nomor ponsel ayahmu yang sering digunakannya_

 _untuk keperluan bisnis. :(((_

EH?

EH?

Jinyoung menatap ayahnya yang juga sedang memegang ponselnya dengan wajah tersenyum menggoda kearahnya.

"AAAAKKHHHH!" Jinyoung berteriak dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya, mencoba mengabaikan gelak tawa ayahnya diluar sana.


	10. NOTICE

HI, ini bukan update. Jadi aku rencana bakal remove semua story aku di ffn karena ada hal-hal yang jujur aja bikin aku sedikit tersinggung kemarin.

Rencananya mungkin aku bakal lanjut publish ini di tempat lain(?), ada yang punya saran kah? Jangan Asianfanfics tapi yah, karena kalo di aff aku pasti bakal lebih suka buat layout dan graphic ketimbang buat story :") Sebenernya pengen sih publish di wattpad, tapi entahlah, kalo menurut kalian enaknya gimana? Apa aku delete aja semuanya?

dimohon sarannya, boleh PM aja ya :)


	11. Flirting

Flirting

"Gerakanmu masih kaku, Jihoon-ah" Jihoon mendesah, ia mengelap keringat yang mengalir disekitar wajahnya.

Saat ini Jihoon sedang latihan untuk mempersiapkam comebacknya yang tinggal satu minggu lagi.

"Woojin-hyung, boleh aku istirahat sebentar? Aku benar-benar lelah."

Park Woojin, pelatih dance Jihoon mengangguk, ia duduk disebelah Jihoon dan menyerahkan sebotol air putih pada Jihoon.

"Omong-omong kudengar kau sedang menggoda CEO baru kita ya?"  
Perkataan Woojin barusan sukses membuat Jihoon tersedak. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya sambil terbatuk.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak menggodanya!"

Jinyoung memang sudah resmi sebagai CEO barunya di agensi sekarang, namun disela-sela kesibukannya pasti Jinyoung akan tetap menemuinya, di studio, kantor agensinya ataupun apartemennya.

Woojin tersenyum, ia senang akhirnya Jihoon mempunyai kehidupan romantis, karena biasanya Jihoon selalu melamun dan membuat lagu-lagu melankolis yang kadang-kadang membuatnya merasa iba pada temannya ini. Bahkan Woojin merasa kehidupan cinta Jihoon itu lebih parah darinya yang baru saja putus dengan Hyungseob.

"Akhirnya Jihoonie punya pacar. Memang ya, kalau orang biasa sih pasti kau tolak tapi kalau CEO kita siapa yang bisa menolaknya?" Jihoon memutar bola matanya.

"Urusi dulu Hyungseob. Pengecut mana yang minta putus hanya karena takut dengan fans pacarnya?"

Jihoon keluar dari ruang latihannya meninggalkan Woojin yang tersenyum masam.

* * *

pip pip pip

Jihoon masuk kedalam apartemennya, ia kedinginan karena diluar hujan sangat deras dan kebetulan parkiran basement nya penuh jadi terpaksa ia parkirkan di lapangan parkir yang agak jauh dan dia harus kehujanan masuk ke gedung apartemennya.

Saat masuk Jihoon sudah memastikan bahwa apartemennya akan sangat gelap dan dingin. Jujur saja ia sangat ingin makan sup dan pelukkan Jinyoung sekarang, ia belum bertemu Jinyoung sejak minggu kemarin karena pria kesayangannya itu sedang ada dinas di luar kota.

Namun ia terkejut karena lampu apartemennya hidup dan tercium bau sup ayam yang biasa ia beli di restoran favoritnya, ia mengendap-endap menuju ruang tengahnya dan menemukan Jinyoung, lengkap dengan tas kerjanya dan setelan jasnya yang sedang duduk di sofanya, didepannya terdapat bungkusan take-out.

"Bae?" Panggil Jihoon, yang baru saja masuk. Yang dipanggil menoleh sambil tersenyum kearah Jihoon.

Jinyoung melingkarkan lengan panjangnya di sekitar Jihoon dan mengecup pipi putihnya.

"Kenapa kau basah kuyup seperti ini Jihoonie?"

Jihoon menggeleng, ia menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jinyoung dan balas memeluk dengan lebih erat, menikmati kehangatan yang terpancar dari tubuh 'calon' kekasihnya ini.

calon?

Ya, calon karena Jinyoung sampai sekarang belum juga meresmikan hubungan mereka walaupun Jihoon jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan Jihoon sering memberikan kode keras padanya namun Jinyoung selalu saja mengabaikannya.

"Ganti bajumu dulu Jihoonie, aku sudah belikan sup kesukaanmu"  
Jihoon menggeleng, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jinyoung membuat Jinyoung jadi gemas karena tingkah manjanya.

"Mandi dan ganti bajumu atau aku yang akan memandikanmu, Park Jihoon" Jihoon langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan merengut.

" Bae mesum!" Teriaknya sebelum ia berlarian ke kamar mandinya.

Seusai mandi Jihoon langsung kembali bergelayutan manja pada Jinyoung. Mulai dari meminta Jinyoung untuk mengancingkan baju ( yang tentunya membuat Jinyoung mati-matian menahan nafsunya karena melihat kulit putih mulus milik Jihoon), disuapi makan, dan minta Jinyoung untuk tidur sambil memeluknya sampai besok pagi.

"Bae" Suara Jihoon yang lemas karena mengantuk membuat mata Jinyoung yang tadinya terpejam kembali terbuka.

Saat ini Jinyoung tengah memeluk Jihoon, mengelus punggungnya agar yang lebih tua bisa tidur.

"hmm? "

Jihoon mendongak, menatap iris gelap milik Jinyoung.

"Apa kau mencintaiku Bae?" Jinyoung tersenyum, ia mengecup bibir penuh Jihoon sekilas kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak usiaku 15 tahun, Jihoonie"

Jihoon tersenyum senang ia mengecup pipi Jinyoung. Wajah Jihoon terlihat memerah, sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Bae" Jihoon kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bilang Jinyoung sebelum melancarkan ucapannya.

"Jadi..bukankah sebaiknyanya kita berpacaran?" ucapan Jihoon terdengar samar, namun Jinyoung masih bisa menangkapnya.

Jinyoung kembali tersenyum, ia menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon dengan tangannya dan kembali mencium bibir Jihoon. Jinyoung menempelkan keningnya pada Jihoon.

"Bukankah lebih baik lagi kalau kita langsung menikah saja?"

"Yak!" Pipi Jihoon memerah, ia memukul dada Jinyoung pelan yang hanya dibalas tawa pelan oleh Jinyoung.

Jihoon akhirnya tertidur sekitar 5 menit setelah Jihoon berhenti mengomel karena Jinyoung yang terus menggodanya bahwa ia ingin menikahi Jihoon sekarang juga

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore namun Jihoon baru saja bangun, ia menatap sekelilingnya.

Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke dapur.

"Bae?"

grep.

Seseorang memeluk pinggang Jihoon dati belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Jihoon.

"Mencariku?" Jihoon tersenyum, ia membalik badannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jinyoung.

"Selamat pagi" Jinyoung tertawa mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

"Ini jam 3 sore sayang, kau tidur seperti putri tidur saja."

"Lagian, kenapa sang pangeran tidak membangunkan putri tidur dengan ciuman?" Jinyoung menampakkan smirknya.

"Bahkan pangeran sudah membangunkan putri tidur dengan cara yang lebih baik." Mata Jinyoung mengarah ke leher Jihoon.

Jihoon mengerjap beberapa kali, ia kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Jinyoung dan berlari menuju cermin dan mengecek lehernya.

merah.

"BAE JINYOUNG KAU MESUM SEKALI."

Jihoon berteriak, bagaimana tidak kesal? Jihoon ada jadwal konser 2 hari lagi dan Jinyoung seenak jidatnya menandai lehernya.

Bukan hanya satu dua tanda saja tapi sangat banyak, bahkan saat Jihoon membuka piyamanya sekujur dadanya juga dipenuhi bercak merah-keunguan. Jihoon jadi ngeri sendiri, ia bahkan mengecek kalau-kalau pinggulnya terasa sakit, bisa saja kan Jinyoung kelepasan dan membobolnya habis-habisan seperti minggu lalu?

Well, Minggu lalu Jinyoung bahkan melakukan yang lebih parah, ia membangunkan Jihoon dengan cara 'unik'. unik dalam artian Bae Jinyoung membangunkannya dengan tangannya sudah bermain-main dengan benda diselangkangannya.

Tapi sudahlah, toh Jihoon juga menikmatinya, walaupun ada sedikit perasaan gelisah karena Jinyoung yang tidak berniat menjalin hubungan resmi dengannya.

"Mandilah, setelah itu makanー"

Ucapan Jinyoung terpotong karena bunyi bell apartemen Jihoon. Dengan malas Jinyoung berjalan dan membukakan pintunya.

"Siapaー"

BRUG

Orang yang membunyikan bel tadi langsung menghambur memeluk Jinyoung. Jinyoung terdiam beberapa saat sampai merasakan lehernya basah.

"Siapa yang datang?" Jihoon mendatangi Jinyoung dan orang yang tadi memeluknya.

"Hyuung"

"Seonho?" Jihoon langsung panik, pasalnya orang yang datang tadi adalah Seonho, dia anak seorang pengusaha yang tinggal sendirian di apatemen sebelahnya.

Seonho belakangan ini sering ke tempat Jihoon sambil menangis meraung-raung karena karena seseorang yang memberikan hadiah didepan pintu apartemennya. Menurut Jihoon, Seonho itu bodoh karena mengira pemberi hadiah itu adalah penguntit mesum atau orang yang ingin mencelakakannya, padahal jelas-jelas semua barang yang diberikan sangat aman dan harganya mahal.

"Kenapa lagi Seonho yah?"

Seonho menggeleng, ia menunjukkan sebuah tas kertas yang isinya sebuah sepatu yang kalau Jihoon ingat-ingat minggu kemarin Seonho terus-terusan bicara padanya kalau dia menginginkan sepatu itu.

"Hah...sudahlah Seonho, orang itu mungkin menyukaimu dan ingin membuatmu senang dengan hadiah-hadiahnya. Lagian kau kan memang menginginkan sepatu ini" Jinyoung mendecak kesal karena Seonho yang terlampau sering kerumah Jihoon, Bisa saja Seonho sebenarnya modus dan ingin merebut Jihoon-nya kan?

" Tapi hyung! aku hanya cerita tentang sepatu ini pada Jihoon hyung, Jinyoung hyung dan teman-teman Jihoon-hyung yang minggu lalu

ikut berkumpul disini!" Jinyoung memutar bola matanya.

"kau yakin? mana ada yang mau menghadiahimu, seingatku yang kesini hanya aku, Guanlin, Sungwoon-hyung dan Sewoon saja yang datang"

Seonho mengagguk, omongan Jinyoung benar. Sungwoon-hyung selalu mengusirnya, Sewoon dan Guanlin juga tidak terlalu kenal dengannya, mana mungkin mereka memberikan bingkisan begini padanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo aku temani ke apartemenmu, akan kutunggui sampai makan malam oke?" Jihoon yang memang selalu memanjakan Seonho dengan senang hati menungguinya, Jinyoung? Dia tidak berhenti mengumpat sejak Jihoon dan Seonho meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen Jihoon.

Jinyoung mengambil handphonenya kemudian menelpon Guanlin.

"Yak! Lai Guanlin, kalau kau suka padanya langsung bilang saja! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau Seonho itu merepotkan!"

"hehe, maafkan aku Jinyoung-ah, tapi sebentar lagi, aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya sekarang, setelah tugasku selesai aku janji akan mulai mendekatinya"

* * *

"Jadi Jihoonie, kau memang pacaran ya dengan CEO agensimu ya?"

Beberapa artis lain yang ada di ruang tunggu melirik tertarik. Pura-pura tidak peduli padahal mereka mulai menajamkan pendengaran, penasaran siapa yang berhasil meluluhkan si manis Park Jihoon. Mereka memang sedang di ruang tunggu belakang panggung saat ini makanya ramai.

Jihoon dengan cepat menutup mulut Hyungseob, ada beberapa wartawan disini, bisa bahaya kalau ketawan dia pacaran, sama CEO sendiri juga, bisa disangka dia bayi gula-gula CEO nya itu. Lagian kan dia dan Jinyoung memang 'belum' pacaran walaupun...yah begitulah.

Jihoon sibuk memukuli Hyungseob karena asal ceplos. Tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon wartawan.

"Hey, kau tahu, ternyata Park Jihoon itu selalu di promosikan dengan baik karena dia menggodai CEO nya! Aku dengar sendiri tadi dia dan temannya membicarakan hal itu! Sudah kuduga wajah manis dan sikap sok baiknya itu hanya topeng! Dia seperti jalang aslinya."

* * *

A.n :

Update dulu biar tidak pada kecewa wkwkwk, masih galau untuk pindah dan masih terlalu sibuk untuk pindah kemarin itu sebenernya ada yg pm aku dan bilang kalo aku tuh ga seharusnya buat ff pake chara underage u/ pornographic content. Tapi kan ini bukan pornographic content, lagian aku perjelas usia karakter disini usianya udah cukup umur untuk yg gitu-gituan...

etapi setelah ak cek work org yg pm aku itu ternyata dia itu demen panwink gitu dan kyk anti bgt sama winkdeep (sebenernya gue jg gitu sih tp kebalikannya). Sebenernya bukan masalah yang bener2 menyinggung, cuma aku jd bete aja lah jadinya, padahal dia sendiri juga buat ff panwink yg rated yang lebih frontal lg bahasanya -_-


End file.
